


Letters That Remain Unsent

by ghostboysayshi



Series: Letters Of Us [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Nonbinary Character, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboysayshi/pseuds/ghostboysayshi
Summary: In which the Hero of Hyrule jots down their experiences while trying to defeat calamity Ganon in the form of letters written to the Princess.It’s tough being a Hero that cant remember anything. Although exploring is fun.—It’s been a good run, still can’t believe I finished this...
Series: Letters Of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642615
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	1. Quick Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Let us start at the beginning, shall we?  
> Just something nice and simple to start out a story.

Dear Zelda,

You’re the one that woke me up, right? I faintly remember what you look like… sorry. My memory is fuzzy and mostly blank. I know my name is Link, I’ve been asleep for a hundred years, my voice is scratchy, and I’m good with a sword. I also know that these tattered clothes make my skin crawl… or it might just be my imagination.

From,

A confused Link


	2. In Regards To The Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one

Dear Zelda,

The old man isn’t who he told me he was. Apparently he’s your father, and the king. I’m not completely sure why he didn’t tell me before, or why he thought it would be better to keep it from me. He’s quite frustrating. Wait, I’m not supposed to say that about the king, right? Oops. Besides all that he gave me a paraglider. It felt right when I first used it, was this mine before everything? 

He told me to head to Kakariko village, beyond the twin peaks. I hope it won’t take too long to get there. Maybe I’ll find better items on the way. 

Signed,

Link who loves to fly


	3. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Beedle and that’s all. That’s the entire thing.

Dear Zelda,

I stumbled upon a stable on the way to Kakariko village. I met a few new people, all of them were very nice and patient as I tried to express myself. My favorite person I met though so far is Beedle, hands down. He was extremely respectful and cracked a couple jokes as we chatted. Beedle also let me sell him things I picked up along the way. I hope I get to meet him again.

The man that ran the stable taught me how to catch a horse. It took a whole day to catch one. She wasn’t difficult to tame and I decided to name her Bee! Bee is pretty shy actually, but I love her all the same. She’ll make the trip to Kakariko easier.

Signed,

The new horse owner Link


	4. Kakariko Is Nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impa kinda scared me when I first started playing, not gonna lie. I feel like she’d get frustrated trying to get Link to speak too.

Dear Zelda,

Kakariko was easy to get to with Bee with me. She didn’t complain when I tied her to one of the village’s fences. No one questioned it either. With the rupees I just earned I bought myself a new tunic with some armor at Kakariko’s armor shop. It fits nicely, also it’s extremely comfortable. Along with the comfortable aspect, it also looks nice. I think red might be my new favorite colour. What was my first favorite colour anyways? Oh yes! Along with the tunic I also bought a cloak. A huge upgrade from the tattered clothes I had to wear when I first woke up. The two paired nicely with my Hylian trousers, that I picked up from a chest by the Temple of Time. This isn’t so bad after all.

That wasn’t the only thing I did. I met Impa as well, and I won’t lie, she’s kinda scary. She asked me if I was ready to become a hero and of course I said yes. I have nothing to lose anyway. Impa then told me she’d give me something you told her to keep if I recovered a memory. Thank you for taking pictures of places by the way. It makes my part a bit easier.

I don’t think Impa likes the fact I can’t talk… it’s too much stress to try to. My throat just closes up.

Signed,

Link, a new hero


	5. Lake Kolomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lake Kolomo was the first memory I discovered so why not?

Dear Zelda.

The picture of Lake Kolomo… I remembered something. Now I’m certain I know what you look like. You’re very pretty.

What sword did I have back then…?

Signed,

Link


	6. First Mission Complete

Dear Zelda,   
  


Impa handed me the champion's tunic… thank you for telling her to keep it. I’m going to keep it close, but I won’t wear it yet. Impa continued and filled me in on the whole divine beast thing, I’m going to head to the closet one first. Hopefully I’ll find a stable on the way again. Maybe I’ll see Beedle there too.

I’m heading out in a couple of days. I’m only staying here to stock up on items for my journey. I’ll clear out the nearby shrine in the meantime.

Signed,

A grateful hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of these letters so far that I haven’t posted! So I’ll be adding more chapters I just don’t want to dump them all...
> 
> Also any and all comments are appreciated 💕


	7. New Main Quest

Dear Zelda,

I cleared out the nearby shrine yesterday, today I’m heading out. After asking Impa (it took her a bit to get over her frustration) she told me the closet divine beast was Vah Ruta. It’s in the Zora domain? I’m not sure where that is but it sounds familiar. I’ll ask some folks at the stables.

Signed,

Still confused Link


	8. Beedle and Kass

Dear Zelda,

I did manage to find another stable while searching for the Zora domain. Beedle was there too! I also met an odd person who introduced himself as Kass, a traveling Rito. Kass plays wonderful music with the instrument he carries around. He even sang me a song! It’s wonderful meeting new people, especially ones that don’t mind my speaking problem.

The stable master told me how to get to the domain. Next stop, Vah Ruta.

Signed,

A new music lover Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beedle and Kass make my day whenever I see them. Kass plays pretty music and Beedle makes me laugh 💕💕
> 
> I only just started this story, I’m glad people like it!


	9. Zora’s Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution, there’s swearing.
> 
> Also this is the longest letter so far!

Dear Zelda,

Alright so, I’ve done a lot in the past few days. On my way to the domain a woman stopped me and asked if that was my final destination. She then warned me of a “crazy Zora” who was stopping any Hylian and asking for help. As strange as it sounds it was actually a nice heads up for what’s to come. I left Bee a good distance from where I needed to go since I could see the downpour of rain ahead, I don’t think she minds.

Then I met the crazy Zora the woman told me about. At first he surprised me on how he jumped in front of me from some pillar, then I quickly realized he’s really nice. He introduced himself as Prince Sidon. May I just add (excuse my language) he’s really damn tall. I know I’m short, shorter than most Hylians, but Sidon is  _ really _ tall. I’m only a bit taller than his hip! Wait, shit, this isn’t the point of this. I don’t need to explain his appearance.

Prince Sidon asked for my help, which I gladly accepted, and I had to make the entire trek to the domain in the rain. As well as dodging  _ electric _ arrows. Out of all the arrows the lizalfos had to fire at me it just  _ had _ to be  _ electric _ arrows. The Prince met me at every bridge though, encouraging me to keep going.

Eventually I got to the domain and when I tell you it took my breath away, I mean it. The domain is beautiful! The stonework and the glowing bits? Amazing. Sidon was there to greet me and take me to meet his father, who knows me from a hundred years ago. It was quite a boring talk actually. Also kinda embarrassing. I did get a Zora chest piece though, that apparently Mipha made for me? She’s the champion that piloted Vah Ruta, right? Oh goddess, this letter is getting too long. I’ll write another as a continuation.

Signed,

Waterlogged Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my favorite fish prince makes an appearance!


	10. Zora’s Domain Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ya boy, posting at midnight my time

Dear Zelda,

Alright part two! I met up with Muzu (who despises me by the way) and Sidon in front of Mipha’s statue. While studying the statue, and wearing the Zora chest piece that Sidon convinced me to wear, I remembered something about Mipha. I didn’t know she loved me… did I love her back? I mean she made me this armor, even though she never gave it to me. But did I have the same feelings for her?

Muzu told me I had to go on a fetch quest so I could appease Vah Ruta’s water cannons. I had to go fetch twenty, here I’ll give you a guess: the worst kind of arrows, that’s right  _ electric  _ arrows. Plus it’s on top of a mountain with a lynel. Honestly it wasn’t that hard. I’m pretty good at sneaking so I got more than I needed. Still the worst fetch quest.

The Prince is going to help me calm Vah Ruta, but I think after we stop the cannons I’m going to be on my own. So for now I’m just anxiously waiting while trying to get some sleep. We’re going to try to calm the beast tomorrow.

Signed,

An anxious hero


	11. Bed Ridden

Dear Zelda,

How long has it been since the last time I wrote? Oh goddess, more than a  _ week _ . At least I don’t have much to catch you up on. I’ve mostly been healing from my wounds I obtained during the whole Vah Ruta thing. The constant rain stopped though! I even have a new scar on my cheek to show off.

Would you believe me when I say it took three days to defeat the beast? I was definitely not prepared for what was in there. There was Ganon’s malice everywhere, it was actually really gross. I then had to register all the terminals which took a bit. Then, oh boy, then I had to go back to the main controls. A blight (I prefer demon) formed and I had to fight it. That fight took so  _ long _ . It was incredibly painful. Made me swim waaaay too much.

And now, here I am, contained to a bed in the healing quarters in the domain, just writing this down. Sidon’s been coming in regularly to check up on me and just to talk about things. He’s also been teaching me sign language, it‘s universal apparently. I’m not sure how he knows it but he told me a lot of people use sign so I could communicate easily. I wasn’t aware of this. At first my hands were pretty sloppy but I’m getting the hang of it. I’m actually looking forward to when Sidon visits today.

Signed,

Link with bruised ribs


	12. Upgrades And Updates

Dear Zelda,

I’m heading back towards Kakariko to go find a village called Hatedo. Impa told me (before I ran off to get Vah Ruta, mind you) that I should head there. She said there was someone that could help me upgrade the slate. Even though I’ve done some modifications myself, being bedridden for the past week or so. I figured out how to make a quest log, it’s nothing special but it helps me keep track of what I have to do. 

My signing is still a bit shaky but much better than it was before. I’m pretty good at this, it seems pretty familiar. Just an itch in the back of my mind telling me I’ve done this before. Hopefully my signing is strong enough to hold up a conversation.

Sidon said I could always come back to the domain if I need to, or if I wanted to visit. Which I might just do. Later of course. It’s nice to know I’m welcome to come back anytime.

Signed,

Link who’s not bad at sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are based off my play through, so you may judge me on how I defeated Ruta before finding Hateno or getting the tower over there. I’m doing my best to recall my play through so I’m not sure how this is gonna go.
> 
> Love ya


	13. Don’t Bathe Near Villages

Dear Zelda,

I’m never bathing in a river by any village ever again. Kids are too brash and I can’t respond to their accusations. They just can’t understand that it doesn’t matter what aspects I have. Although I managed to yell at them once, obviously nothing nice but they ran off. Way to spoil my mood.

Signed,

A pissed off hero


	14. Hateno

Dear Zelda,

Hateno’s nice, the kids from earlier are ignoring me which I can’t complain about. Actually they run away when they see me. Besides that the people are ok, most of them know how to sign so they can understand me. I even traded some random ingredients for a bundle of arrows too. 

I was told to head up the hill to the lab. It’s quite a sight. Met some more kids on the way up, chattering about some girl that hasn’t left the lab for a day or two. At least these kids didn’t bother me about personal things.

I met a girl named Purah there, she was kinda upset I didn’t remember her. Even though I don’t have memories from then doesn’t mean I’d recognize her anyways. She’s  _ tiny _ ! Like an actual child! Purah explained that some experiment she did went wrong and now she’s basically a child. I feel like you’d like to figure out her experiment but I’m not sure why… also, she calls me Linny. Some of the older Zora called me that too. Strange.

Signed,

Linny?


	15. Rune Unlocked!

Dear Zelda, 

I got a cool new rune on the slate and now I can take pictures with it. Purah made me take the first one of her, although I have a list of things I want to take pictures of. 

Purah told me to talk with Symin for a bit, he’s pretty nice. Asked me to help him out with some sunshrooms. So of course I’m helping him out, while figuring out the new mechanics of the slate. Seems like a blast.

Signed,

Link who doesn’t actually understand this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:
> 
> All my indents are actually spaces because I write all these chapters on docs and my phone doesn’t have a tab button! Or I’m just too stupid to figure out how to do tabs on phone...


	16. The Yiga Suck

Dear Zelda,

I am so sick of the Yiga clan. All I wanted to do was check on a crying traveler but nooooo. It just had to be a disguised Yiga member! Can’t I just check on people in peace? Hylia give me strength, next time I spot a Yiga I’m going to go feral. They’ll have no mercy from me. I’m so sick and tired of them, mostly tired. Actually I’m just tired in general. 

Think I’m gonna go exploring for a while before I head to the next divine beast. I was thinking of heading south, maybe north? If I go north I can stop by the Zora domain… North it is. I’ll stop by the stables as well, see how everyone is there.

Signed,

About to be feral Link


	17. Waiting Out A Storm

Dear Zelda,

Currently I’m stuck waiting out a thunderstorm at South Akkala Stable. Sorry I haven’t written in a while, I’ve just been traveling and enjoying what I find. I even traveled with Beedle for a bit. We split ways a couple hours ago. He’s started calling me Ghost as a joke, saying I have the qualities of one. I think I like the name though. Maybe I’ll make up a nickname for him, return the favor. We’ve become quite close friends already.

I’ve kept my undershirt on but it’s sticking to me uncomfortably, I got caught in a bit of rain. No matter how much I shift it it just goes back to sticking to me. Along with that a woman keeps staring at me from where's she’s sitting across the stable from me. I keep catching her staring. I’m just going to continue sit uncomfortably with my legs pressed as close to my chest as I can get them. Hopefully she’s stops staring or comes up to say something before I bolt out into this thunderstorm.

Signed,

Link, who’s about to lose it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you! I’ve got a tumblr with the same user as on here and I’m going to post drawings of my darling boy Link (Ghost) on there. I’ll also try to do doodle requests!
> 
> Can’t wait to see you there 💕


	18. Accusations

Dear Zelda,

The woman did end up approaching me, after the thunderstorm and when I was about to leave. She quite rudely asked me who I was, to which I responded, or tried to. The woman didn’t understand sign so she started getting more irritated with me. I was extremely confused. She then went on a rant about how what I was doing was fraud.

I walked away from her so she started yelling at me. I’m tired of her. Now I’m just trying to make it to this tower I saw earlier. Much better than having some crazy lady yell at me. Sometimes I wish I didn’t exist, but I’ll deal with it.

Signed,

Link


	19. Flying Guardians? Really?

Dear Zelda,

Who, in their right mind, decided that  _ FLYING _ guardians were a good idea?? Were they just like “Hm, yes this seems like a perfectly good idea. Not like we already have ones that walk like spiders everywhere. What a good idea”???? Worst idea ever. Even worse than my ideas, and I’ve come up with some pretty dumb things.

I think flying guardians are the worst kind so far. I’d rather fight a lynel with a tree branch than find a  _ flying guardian _ . If I could go back in time and find out who created them, I would hit them. What a terrible idea. 

Signed,

A tired hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d take a lynel fight with a tree branch over a flying guardian while unprepared.


	20. Akkala Tower

Dear Zelda,

Currently I’m just sitting on top of that tower I was talking about earlier. The one with flying guardians and me running from a crazy woman. It also had it’s bottom half covered in Ganon’s malice, which is absolutely _lovely_. Took me forever to figure out how to get up the tower. I’m going to sit here for a bit longer and enjoy the view.

Signed,

Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was trying to get this tower the weather statutes to act up. I was gifted with the gift of another thunderstorm, but I won’t force my boy to go through another one. Oh! At the same time I also got a blood moon after I killed all the enemies there!
> 
> I just love Akkala Tower.


	21. Back At The Plateau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Great Plateau once more. We’re getting to some more interesting parts! Don’t worry :)

Dear Zelda,

I’m back on the Great Plateau now. I teleported the other day just to go somewhere else. I’ve been thoroughly exploring it, but I’m getting tired of it. Next stop, west of here. 

When I first woke up and saw something over there I wanted to just head towards it. Now is my chance. I’ll try to get a decent sleep before I leave, hopefully better than what I’ve been getting so far.

Signed,

Link


	22. Digdogg Suspension Bridge

Dear Zelda,

First time coming across a Hinox was terrifying. I didn’t know what it was but I took a picture and the slate told me, a useful function. I ended up landing on some island thingy that’s connected to two other islands and… goddess I’m terrible at describing places. 

Other than that I headed towards the other side of that, towards sand and a canyon. It was interesting for sure. I even came across a small bokoblin camp in one of those big stone skulls. (Where does this even come from?) Then I came across more bokoblins, these ones had walkways on the canyon walls, which I used to my advantage as I cleared them out. Even did a bit of climbing.

There’s a tower nearby, I’m going to head towards it. Maybe I’ll find more bokoblins.

Signed,

Bokoblin slayer Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried adding a picture for where our hero landed but it won’t let me. If it does I’ll update it.


	23. The Wasteland Tower

Dear Zelda,

It seems I found the Gerudo Wasteland, or the canyon part of it. From here I can see the heat rising from the ground, I’m actually intimidated. Wait, I didn’t tell you how I could see this, oops. Currently I’m catching my breath on the Wasteland tower. The bottom is surrounded in this big bog that took me quite a while to figure out how to pass it. Eventually I realized I could just use cryonis after an hour or two of scouting the area. Not my best moment.

I’m about to make the terrible decision to go into the desert, once I get closer to the main path of course. The map tells me there’s a small place between Gerudo Town and where the canyon ends, there’s a pool of water there too. That’s gonna be my main goal once I step into those sands. Wish me luck!

Signed,

Terrible decision maker Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a stable in the canyon that I didn’t know about until after I finished the game... I climbed to the tower and found the shrine by the stable instead.


	24. Kara Kara Bazaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to keep writing Beedle as an absolutely wonderful and helpful person because I love him. Beedle deserves love too. Join the Beedle love club...

Dear Zelda,

I made it the place I was talking about earlier. It’s apparently called Kara Kara Bazaar, which does in fact have a pool of water. A very refreshing pool of water may I add. Getting here was eventful and extremely tiring. I actually just ran across the desert with my hood pulled up as far as it could go and my overshirt was used to keep the sand out of my nose and mouth. 

It was probably funny to see a tiny Hylian sprinting through the desert only to cannonball into the water at the bazaar. I’m sure I caught some attention doing that but whatever.

Beedle’s here too! I’m not sure how he got here but that’s alright. He gave me a towel to dry off and led me behind the general store so I could change. Beedle didn’t question me when I asked him if he had an extra shirt I could borrow, instead he silently handed me one. Actually he’s sitting next to me while I write this. He’s sorting through his inventory as we chat.

Signed,

Still a bit wet Link

P.s, when I mean chat, I mean I’m holding a conversation with my voice! No signs! Beedle doesn’t mind that my voice is pretty scratchy or I stutter sometimes. I’ve warmed up to him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I went into this game blind and even blinder when I sprinted through the desert. The only times I look up things is when I get really lost and it’s been way too long.


	25. New Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is ftm currently, my small trans boy. There’s some other trans characters as well. They get introduced later.

Dear Zelda,

Beedle filled me on what he knew about Gerudo town. He told me only women are allowed in there, and since you know me you know that won’t be hard for me. I’d just need to go back to passing as female for a bit, nothing big, hopefully. 

I think I’m still going to search for the only man that’s ever snuck into the town. Some people around the bazaar told me about it, one of them said their boss was by the town searching for answers. I’m going to head there next.

Hopefully it won’t take too long to find whoever this man is. I’m going to head out closer to when the sunsets because I’m more equipped for cold climates than hot ones. I’ll update you on all of this of course.

Signed,

A nervous hero


	26. Dead End

Dear Zelda,

Found that dude’s boss, his name’s Benja. He looked extremely suspicious as I approached him. Benja was between a crouching and standing stance near a shrine and was just staring at the town’s entrance. He told me he was trying to spot the man who was sneaking into Gerudo town. Basically he was a dead end so I hitched a ride back on a sand seal. It was a fun way back, I would definitely recommend it.

I talked back to the guy before, the one who told me about his boss, and he told me to head to the general store to ask them. Surprisingly, a woman was still behind the counter and smiled when I entered. I asked her about a man and she told me she only knew of a strange Hylian woman who hangs out on top of the store in the afternoons. Of course I thanked her, and since the sun is only just rising I passed her into the inn part of the store to pass the time. 

Signed,

Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted the last two chapters but it’s fine. I’ll roll with it.


	27. He’s A She

Dear Zelda,

No man snuck into the town. Vilia is just mistaken as one, she’s lovely company and helped me get an outfit to get into the city. Of course I had to pay for the outfit but I was happy to. 

She didn’t bat an eye when she helped me change. Vilia doesn’t care what I am, she cared only for my looks. She even helped do my hair and gave me a whole bunch of compliments. I think Vilia deserves more credit than I could ever give her. She also told me I didn’t have to wear the head piece unless I really wanted to because I was already passing without it.

I’m heading to Gerudo Town right after this. Hopefully I don’t come across any altercations.

Signed,

A perfectly passing Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilia is trans, and she deserves the world.


	28. Gerudo Town And Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nintendo let me dance in Gerudo Town, cowards.

Dear Zelda,

Gerudo town is stunning. The guards actually greeted me with smiles as I passed them. Thank Hylia I pass. I was exploring the center of town, which is also the marketplace, when an older Gerudo woman approached me. She introduced herself but I suddenly can’t remember her name. The woman took me around town and showed everything. She knew I had to see the chief but that could be put off.

I met a lot of people during my time, even was dragged to the bar, not that I minded. Some women were dancing when we got there. The Gerudo that was acting as my tour guide eventually pushed me towards them saying something like “Go. Dance with them, I can see the interest in your eyes”. Not going to lie, I was very interested in the dance. The dancing women taught me the moves and I found out I enjoy this kind of dancing. Maybe I’ll keep it up.

Tomorrow I’ll visit the chief… I didn’t realize I stumbled upon another divine beast. For some odd reason I feel like I shouldn’t tame this one yet… I’m still going to talk with the chief.

Signed,

A dancing hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live isn’t really a cold place but it’s rainy and foggy and I’m freezing. Curse school and the cold. Especially cause school is at a highish altitude. I’m COLD.


	29. Meeting With The Chief

Dear Zelda,

I met with chief Riju! She recognized me from the slate on my hip, although she was confused on the whole… female thing. I explained it to her and she understood immediately which was a surprise to me. She said she’s met people like me so she’s not new to this whole thing.

Chief Riju explained to me that there was no way that we could get close to the divine beast, Vah Nuboris, without a relic that’s been passed down from chief to chief. Apparently it was stolen a while ago by the Yiga Clan. That’s right, the Yiga Clan. I’m about to go infiltrate them and just go absolutely feral. Maybe. I’ll return the relic then run off somewhere else.

Signed,

Your favorite hero Link


	30. Goodbye Khoga

Dear Zelda,

The Yiga Clan wasn’t that difficult. I mostly snuck around because I had a strong feeling that being caught would end up terribly. Worry not, I did end up going feral on their leader, Master Khoga. We even wrestled control over this spiked metal ball that I ended up defeating him with. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled that wide as when I watched Khoga fall into the pit.

I teleported back to Gerudo Town and returned the relic. I then explained to Chief Riju why I had to leave and she didn’t stop me. She understood I wasn’t strong enough.

Instead of Vah Naboris, I think I’m going to go after Vah Medoh. That’s north of here if I’m correct… I’ll figure that out on the way. I also have a strong feeling it’s cold there, I’m not sure why, things like that happen a lot.

Signed,

Link, who’s glad to have defeated Khoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted out how many letters I have in total, it’s 49. Only 19 more and the Calamity will be over, damn... but I’ll make one extra letter to make it an even 50.
> 
> I’ll probably make another story about these letters. I find this very fun. Thank you for reading this long 💕


	31. It's Too Cold

Dear Zelda,

Excuse my language, but it’s really fucking cold here. Why must the Hebra mountains and the Rito Village be so close together? I apologize for not writing for a couple of weeks, I’ve been carried away with exploring, figuring out how to get to Rito Village, and finishing shrines to get stronger. I’ve gotten most of the towers and most of my map. 

I forgot to mention in my earlier letters the worst tower I ever gotten, was the central Hyrule Tower. So. Many. Guardians. I can’t stress that enough. Every second I was climbing the tower multiple lasers were trained on me, ready to fire. 

As well as registering that terrible tower, I’ve also been running around collecting memories. I’ll admit some of them made me cry… especially the one when I was training while it was raining and you were sitting under the tree. I have an answer now though… I wouldn’t change my path ever. We can’t change our destiny but Zelda, we can still live and enjoy it. I can’t wait to show you all of Hyrule and introduce you to my new friends. Maybe you’ll love it just as much as me.

Signed,

Link


	32. Emotions Suck

Dear Zelda,

I remembered Revali but… the memory I had of him, his words weren’t filled with malice, they were almost teasing. I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now if I’m being honest. All I know is I have to head to the Flight Range to find a Rito named Teba. He’s supposed to be heading off to shoot at Medoh. He’ll need my help for sure.

Signed,

An emotional mess of a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think he’s neat.


	33. Revali Is Confusing

Dear Zelda,

I’m not sure how to articulate what I’m thinking… I just got back from taking Vah Medoh and I saw Revali and I just… I’m not sure. He didn’t bash me or anything. He had this look in his eye but I can’t tell you what it was. I was sent back to Rito Village before I could ask him anything.

Goddess I’m so confused. I’m going to help the people here for a bit longer, probably figure out what these songs mean that some Rito gave me. Eventually I’ll figure out my mind.

Signed,

Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Hero’s having an identity crisis...


	34. A New Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like this letter much but it’s alright.

Dear Zelda,

So I was thinking… I know you’re not going to read these, probably, but I was thinking about well, using a different name? I’ve gotten quite attached to the name Beedle gave me. It suits me much more than Link does, I’m not even him anymore. 

I’ve already brought this up with Beedle, he supports me full-heartedly. I’m going to try to tell Sidon next. He’ll support me eventually, even if he doesn’t understand at first.

  
  


Signed,

Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hero uses they/them pronouns as well as the name Ghost!


	35. Ketoh Wawai

Dear Zelda,

There’s a shrine, Ketoh Wawai, it’s in a forest that’s completely dark. And I won’t lie to you, I had a panic attack or two in there from the suffocating darkness. Worst shrine ever. I think I’m scared of that kind of darkness because of that shrine.

At first I didn’t think much of it as I crossed the bridge with Bee, but she suddenly stopped and reared back, causing me to fall off. The next thing I knew everything was dark and the only light I could see was from a torch up ahead. It made me do this whole maze thing where I light up more torches that point in the direction I need to go next. Figuring that out took longer than I’d like to admit.

Eventually I had to kill a Hinox, still in the dark. Just to get the orb for the shrine. It was the worst thing I’ve had to do so far. Wouldn’t recommend it. There’s more I need to tell you but it wouldn’t work with this letter.

Signed,

A hero with a newfound fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ketoh Wawai and the shrine in the lost temple are terrible. I hate them both. Don’t even get me started on Eventide.


	36. The Master Sword

Dear Zelda,

I found the lost woods. Even though it took a couple hours, I managed to navigate them and come across well, my sword. I mean Link’s sword. Or would it be our sword? Whatever, that’s not what I need to tell you.

The Deku Tree filled me in. He explained I needed to be strong to pull the sword out and some other things. So I tried it. He eventually stopped me and told me I needed to be stronger, otherwise the sword would kill me. Only a bit stronger though.

So I’m going to head for my third divine beast, Vah Rudania. It’s on Death Mountain, but I’m pretty sure you already know this. I think there’s a stable close to the South Akkala one. I’ll head there next.

Signed,

Ghost


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Zelda,

I’m writing this from the Foothill Stable, sadly Beedle isn’t here with me. I wonder where he is now… Anyways, the trip down here wasn’t that long. I teleported to the shrine by the South Akkala stable and made my way here. Even saved a couple of people. 

Some woman (this ones nice) warned me about heading up the mountain. She told me it’s extremely hot and I should probably bring a couple fireproof elixirs, which I bought three from her. I’ve stocked up on plenty of rupees. Especially for fairy fountains, did I mention those? Probably not. I’ll write a whole different letter for that, maybe.

For a while I’ve been gathering a lot of materials, monster parts, cooking ingredients, guardian parts, and even some rare gems. While I was in Gerudo Town I helped a woman, her name is Isha and she’s very lovely, by giving her some flint to get her shop going. She invited me in and insisted I let her make something, as long as I paid of course. I got these cute topaz earrings that also give me a bit of electric resistance. For the rest of the materials I’ve been gathering, they can fetch high prices.

Until next time,

Hyrule’s Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did end up writing a letter about fairy fountains...


	38. Should I Book It And Run?

Dear Zelda,

There’s guardians on Death Mountain.  _ Guardians on Death Mountain _ . I had to pass multiple just to even get this tower, actually I accidentally lured it over to the tower while running, so I may or may not be sitting here so I don’t get shot. I could always just book it and run. I’ll probably do that.

Until next time,

Ghost


	39. To Goron City

Dear Zelda,

I booked it and I might’ve been shot but that’s a secret I’ll never tell. Just kidding. I got shot. BUT, it just skimmed my arm. So I’m alright. Right after that I sprinted as long as I could and I realized that was a mistake. I’m all sweaty, my shirts are sticking to me again, some Hylian kept staring at me so I told him if he kept staring he’d meet the business end of my sword, he stopped, and I’m just exhausted. 

Some Gorons at the Southern Mine said I’m not far from the City when I asked. I’m quickly writing all of this while I wait out these boulders or whatever is falling from the sky because I feel like I won’t have time to write until after I defeat the divine beast.

Wish me luck,

Exhausted hero


	40. Back At The Domain

Dear Zelda,

Guess who woke up in the Zora’s Domain? That’s right, it was me. I teleported here right after I told Yunobo to go back to the chief and then I blacked out. Sidon had to fill me in on what happened after I arrived. 

Bass found me collapsed on the shrine platform, bruised and bloody. Bass called Sidon and the medical team (they have a wonderful medical team by the way), and Sidon helped them take me back to the medical ward. Sidon said they had to strip me because of the severity of my wounds, it gave the medical team quite a surprise. They didn’t have to strip me last time, just patch up a couple wounds and force me to stay in bed. He said I was out for two days after I was healed.

Sidon comes in regularly just like last time. He’s always calling me his dearest friend and it’s actually really nice. He even showers me with compliments that make me blush, he’s very good at that. I’m going to fill him in on everything since the last time we saw each other. I hope he doesn’t hate me.

Love,

An extremely anxious hero


	41. A Good Friend

Dear Zelda,

Sidon… took all of that better than I thought. I won’t lie to you, I thought he’d think less of me. Instead once I told him all that he pulled me into a hug. Boy, oh boy does he have a strong grip. If I didn’t stop him he might’ve hurt me more than I am already. He’s going to help me and we’re going to walk around the domain for a while. I’m glad I have a friend like him.

Love,

Ghost


	42. He’s Got A Puppy Face

Dear Zelda,

While we were walking around Sidon told me stories and pointed out special areas. I found out my voice didn’t catch in my throat and I could speak freely with him. Sidon was ecstatic when he heard me talk. Then he showered me in compliments like always.

Eventually my legs couldn’t carry me any longer so Sidon insisted on carrying me. At first I declined but we came to the conclusion of me sitting on his shoulders as he walked us back. He has this puppy face that I couldn’t resist. 

Love,

The Hero


	43. To The Lost Woods

Dear Zelda,

I’m back on the road again. This time I’m heading straight to the Lost Woods, I will get the master sword one way or another. I don’t have anything really close to the forest to teleport so I’m going to have to walk from whatevers close enough.

Love,

Hyrule’s hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting on a plane soon and I’m really anxious about it lmao.


	44. Master Sword

Dear Zelda,

Master sword: obtained. It feels good to have it with me. Things are looking up for me now.

Love,

Ghost


	45. Hyrule Castle

Dear Zelda,

I snuck into Hyrule castle the other day. I’m not strong enough to save you yet, not without Vah Naboris, but I needed to know some things about the inside. There’s an entrance from the docks that’s easy enough to get to. It leads into the library, where I got some recipes for some guy that wanted to try them. There’s a lot of monsters in the castle. Mostly Lizalfos and Moblins, nothing I can’t handle.

While I was in there I grabbed some royal guard weapons (which aren’t as great as savage lynel gear by the way). I needed one of the swords to show another girl at a stable, she asked me to go find one. As well as the weapons, I also got a new shield. It was in the dungeon where I had to fight a Stalnox. Wasn’t that hard. It’s the Hylian shield, you know the one passed down through your family, yeah it’s mine now. I hope you don’t mind. Well it’s also technically the Hero’s so I guess it’s also mine anyways.

I promise I’ll come back for you. Once I get Naboris and get stronger I’ll save you. Then I’ll be able to show you all of Hyrule! We can even go shield surfing! Of course I’ll take you to some small hills first to start you out but we can make our way up to the bigger slopes. Maybe you’ll even beat my record on Selmie’s advanced course. There’s so many things I want to show you after all of this.

With much love,

Someone who’s excited to meet you again


	46. Revali’s Gale Is Ready, But Revali Isn’t

Dear Zelda,

Sometimes I talk with Mipha and Daruk. They’ll appear and we’ll chat for a while until they have to disappear again. Usually it’s just one of them but sometimes it’s both and we’d talk and laugh. I haven’t been able to talk to Revali yet… I can still use his power but I can’t talk to him. No matter how much I say his name or will him to be there he’s just… not there. Mipha told me I needed to give him time, but I have this awful feeling that he’s ignoring me. I’m not sure why.

Love,

Ghost


	47. All The Memories

Dear Zelda,

I’m heading back to Kakariko, I need to talk to Impa. I’ve regained the memories of those pictures you took and I know Impa would like me to talk to her about it.

Signed,

Ghost


	48. Zelda’s Awakening

Dear Zelda,

I’m sorry.

Signed,

Hyrule’s Hero


	49. The End ?

Dear Zelda,

Vah Naboris is tamed, I've completed all the shrines, I’ve regained most of my memory, and now the only thing is to save you. I’m going back to Zora’s Domain to get more arrows and talk to Sidon. I hope this won’t be my last fight or the last time I get to talk with Sidon. I promise you this time, I won’t fail you. Not again.

Signed,

Hyrule’s Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hero stops writing letters once they save Zelda. The Hero remembers her.
> 
> I know this stops at 49 chapters even though it says there’s going to be 50... that’s because tomorrow is a special (and very self indulgent) chapter with a much different approach! It wont be a letter that’s for sure :)


	50. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very self indulgent birthday post :)

_ “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you...” _

It’s been a year since the calamity, a year since the champions were revived, and a year since the Hero saved Hyrule and Princess Zelda. 

The Hero was smiling softly as their friends sang them a happy birthday. Everyone they truly cared about and loved was there in their home. All their friends were singing, Sidon, Princess Zelda, the champions, even Revali. 

Zelda slid a cake in front of the Hero as they finished singing. The Hero eyed it suspiciously and the Princess laughed “Don’t worry, I didn’t bake the cake. All of us pitched in some rupees and bought it for you.”

“Thank the goddess then.” The Hero stated and earned a hearty laugh from Daruk. It was a wonder how the Goron champion fit in the Hero’s house, along with Sidon. 

Urbosa nudged them “Go on kiddo. Wake a wish.”

The Hero smiled up at her before shutting their eyes closed in thought.  _ What to wish for, what to wish for. Ah that’s right. _

Their eyes opened to see everyone staring in anticipation. They smiled and blew out the candles repeating their wish in their head.

Looking back up the Hero saw smiles on everyone’s faces. Daruk began clapping causing the rest to join in, even Revali though he was reluctant to at first. 

“What did you wish for?” Sidon asked before he was elbowed in the ribs by his sister.

“Sidon! If they tell us the wish won’t come true!” Mipha scolded playfully.

“Sorry, sorry!”

The Hero started to laugh and shook their head. “It’s alright.” 

The cake was cut and conversation started up. Things were good. 

_ I wished we all will be happy with more moments like this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around and reading these letters, even if they’re not the best! I really appreciate it. This is the first fic I’ve ever actually fully committed to. So thank you, truly. 💕💕
> 
> As Kass says:  
> “Best of luck, and may the light illuminate your path.”
> 
> EDIT:  
> I have a small surprise that’ll be posted soon ;)  
> Who knows what it’ll be? Maybe another update, some art, or maybe, just maybe... it’s a sequel? Who knows!


End file.
